everplanetenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
EPSignup
Step 1 Go to the following URL : http://www.asiasoft.co.th/index.html Step 2 Click the hyperlink surrounded by the orange box. Step 3 Fill in the following credentials. Use Google Translate to translate your first and last name into Thai. As far as your e-mail goes, just check for the green check mark to see if it accepts your e-mail. So far I know that it accepts Gmail, Live, Outlook, and Hotmail e-mail addresses. THE CAPTCHA DOES USE THAI CHARACTERS. Go here and make your best attempts at solving this riddle. It can take several... And I do mean several attempts to get this one right. Don't worry though, you're not going to get turned in as an auto-bot, just keep trying until you get it right. You can go here to copypasta the Thai characters, be careful this is a tricky language. Step 4 If it accepts everything, you will get the following pop-ip notification. Step 5 Check your inbox for the following e-mail, and open it. Be REALLY REALLY quick about the next part though, you only have 10 minutes from the time you get the account confirmation notice to input the next part or the website will request you to send them a re validation request... Which can add up to half an hour if the captcha gods are feeling mischievous. Step 6 Click on the e-mail and try to open the BIG RED HYPERLINK in a new tab, you're going to need that OTP (One Time Password) in order to validate your account and move on to the next part. Remember guys 10 minutes. Only 10. If you run into trouble at this part, hit me up on the e-mail address shown throughout this tutorial (everplanetwiki@gmail.com) and I'll work with you to solve your issues. Step 7 HURRY HURRY HURRY!! Enter your OTP (Shown in the blue box of the e-mail you received, under the BIG RED HYPERLINK, it'll be a 6 digit number, and you have to press the orange dots to input it. Hit Submit as soon as you can, and proceed to the next step. Step 7-1 If you mess up too many times, or if you've waited longer than 10 minutes, you'll get this pop-up... Just send me an e-mail and I'll help you out with re-sending the authentication e-mail. You'll get a new OTP and everything (and another round of CAPTCHA Thai ver.) Step 7-2 Conversely, if you get THIS screen, you'll be getting another e-mail, and you may advance to the next round! Step 8 Upon arriving to this page (you should be directed there after your OTP has been verified, if not you'll need to re-verify your e-mail... Meaning it's about the same as messing up your OTP, make sure you're using a nice browser and you're not having connection problems. Your phone number must start with 08, afterwards it doesn't really matter what you put it (you can see I BSed my way through it). This is what you'll use to sign in with on anything AsiaSoft/PlayPark has to offer, you can have up to three EverPlanet accounts, but one of them will use this ID for you to sign in with, make sure it's something you can remember. Your birthday will be selected from a dropdown menu. Dunno how old you have to be to play, I'm 20, so I got through unharmed. After another round of CAPTCHA THIS, click confirm. Step 9 Upon completion of Step 8, you'll be rewarded with this beautiful box of wonderment, saying that your account has been created. Excellent! On to Step 10 (which is less of a step and more of a giant leap of faith into the game you're probably about to start playing) Step 10 Unfortunately, you don't get to pick the password you want from the get-go. I'll be writing a short guide later explaining how to change your password. For now, use your @ID Password to log into EverPlanet/PlayPark/AsiaSoft, congratulations, if you've made it this far, you're home free! Keep in mind, that the SLS Password can be used to retrieve any of your information, keep this hidden (along with your PlayPark Passport ID). Have fun playing Ever Planet! *PS That button at the bottom is a survey, click it and then click the top option to let PlayPark know they're doing a wonderful job with their account creation process, it's simple right?